Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work machine.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3308019 has disclosed a technique for a work machine to control a hydraulic pump on the basis of a temperature such as a water temperature. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3308019 discloses a hydraulic control device for a hydraulic construction machine including a variable displacement pump, a hydraulic actuator configured to be driven by a discharged fluid of the pump, and a control valve configured to control a flow rate of a pressured fluid in accordance with a switching amount, the pressured fluid being introduced to the hydraulic actuator. The hydraulic control device includes a detection means configured to detect that a cooling water temperature of a motor or a temperature of an engine oil is equal to or higher than a predetermined temperature and then to output a high temperature signal, and a discharge amount control means configured to reduce the switching amount of the control valve to be lower than the switching mount of a state not outputting the high temperature signal, when the high temperature signal is outputted.